Demasiado Fuerte
by Ode-chan
Summary: “Sala De Los Menesteres, Ahora”… D.M. A pesar de que estas palabras sonaban casi como una orden, para mi fueron como una súplica dulce por la necesidad de vernos. Hermione's POV


**Demasiado Fuerte**

_**by: Ode-Chan **_

_***Disclaimer: Lamentablemente no escribí HP ni siquiera salgo en la película pero me encanta...todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_** And Now The Feature Presentation  
**_

Me encuentro aquí en la cama mirándote mientras te vistes, yo también debería de estar haciéndolo pronto serán las 5 y tendremos que volver al mundo de nuevo a ser los rivales imperdonables. Es la hora de la cena y podrían sospechar al no vernos, por lo menos de mi parte si, la manera en la que desaparecí esta tarde fue la más estúpida que pude haber escogido en mi vida.

**Flashback**

Estaba sentada en la aburridísima clase de adivinación, cuando de la nada pareció una pequeña ave de papel sobre mis piernas, de inmediato supe que eras tú así que consuma discreción desarme el ave y rápidamente reconocí tu impecable escritura en la nota.

_"**Sala De Los Menesteres, Ahora"… D.M.**_

A pesar de que estas palabras sonaban casi como una orden, para mi fueron como una súplica dulce por la necesidad de vernos. Inmediatamente me pongo a idear la forma de librarme de esta clase, pero estoy tan emocionada que solo se me ocurre la increíble escusa de que deje mi libro en otro salón. Y sin oír la repuesta de la Profesora me dirijo a la salida casi corriendo.

**Fin Flashback**

Sé que no es la peor escusa de hecho es bastante común, lo que es increíble yo Hermione Granger una come libros certificada y reconocida por todo Hogwarts utilizara la escusa de que olvide un libro. Eso es un hecho casi imposible para mí y los que me conocen lo saben, aunque fuera el de mi clase menos predilecta mi sentido de responsabilidad me lo impediría, pero es que es tan difícil encontrar un momento solo nosotros dos y todo por los malditos prejuicios de la sangre. Es por eso aprecio cada instante que tengo para estar contigo, te has vuelto prácticamente una adicción que aprovecho cada minuto.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y decido al fin comenzar a vestirme. Tu ya estas terminando pero te detienes un momento para contemplarme, lo sé siento tu mirada sobre mi recorriéndome lentamente como si trataras de grabar cada detalle para ti. Estoy casi lista, me giro para percatarme que estas a punto de salir por la puerta, en un impulso instantáneo me dirijo hasta ti, te detengo y hago que te voltees. Me miras con tu arrogancia innata y dices: - **"**_**Ya es tarde Granger y lo sabes"**_ - esas palabras llegaron a mis oídos pero fueron ignoradas completamente por la razón. _**- "Lo sé, pero te necesito" - **_fue mi única respuesta antes de aventurarme a tu boca como si nunca la hubiera explorado. Al principio te resistes lo noto pero poco a poco tú también cedes a tus impulsos… No sé en qué momento terminamos de nuevo en la cama pero lo agradezco, el volver a ser tuya por segunda vez en un día es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Se acercan las vacaciones de primavera y sé que no lo veré ni por casualidad durante ese tiempo, nuestros mundos están tan separados que ni siquiera saben la existencia del otro pero es que el hecho de verte se ha vuelto una acción tan indispensable como el aire que respiro, por eso digo que el tenerte aquí de nuevo fundido conmigo es mucho más de lo que pudiera pedir.

Ya se nos paso la hora de la cena. Está bien aun puedo inventarle la escusa de la biblioteca a los chicos, siempre funciona cuando desaparezco por mucho tiempo. Esta vez hemos hecho un desastre no veo mi ropa por ningún lugar y tu tampoco encuentras la tuya, pero a mi poco me importa ese hecho disfruto apreciar cada detalle de tu cuerpo, hasta la manera en que contraes los músculos de tu frente mientras tratas de encontrar toda tu ropa te hace irresistible para mí.

Me levanto para tratar de encontrar mi ropa pero solo encuentro mi varita, pero con eso es suficiente. Con un ligero movimiento de mi muñeca mientras pronuncio el hechizo más útil que aprendido este año. _**– "Accio Ropa" –**_ y toda mi ropa aparece instantáneamente sobre la cama. Me volteo hacia ti con una sonrisa que denota lo orgullosa que me siento por conseguir toda mi ropa antes que tú y sin ningún esfuerzo. Miras la cama y luego me miras con un poco de recelo, eres tan predecible, que puedo adivinar lo que piensas en este momento. _**– "Porque no se me ocurrió eso antes" -**_ murmuras pero aun así logro oírte y no puedo evitar reírme ante tu comentario.

Luego de encontrar toda tu ropa te acercas a mí, mientras yo intento arreglar mi pelo que es casi imposible. Ya a mis espaldas me dice con su característico tono de burla: _**- "Que sucede Granger, no puedes domar al león que vive en tu pelo" –**_

_**- "Muy gracioso Malfoy, pero si no jugaras tanto con mi pelo creo que no se enredaría tanto así que es tu culpa" –**_ le respondí mirándolo a través del espejo. Tu solo sonríes, das la vuelta y te diriges hacia la puerta pero antes de salir te detienes un instante te giras y dices: - Puede que mañana vuelvas a tener más problemas con tu pelo en el baño de prefectos, deberías de tener una poción alisadora a la mano uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar en un lugar así – luego abres la puerta y te vas tan despreocupado como siempre. _**– "Definitivamente este sentimiento es demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo por completo" –**_ me dije a mi misma antes de dirigirme a la torre de Gryffindor mientras pienso cuales ingredientes necesitare para la poción alisadora que no hay duda cuan útil me será mañana y siempre que ese rubio altivo y arrogante decide cruzarse en mi camino.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este es mi primer Dramione, lo hice basándome en la canción de _**Demasiado Fuerte **_de_** Yolandita Monje**_, así no se si es como lo imagine al principio pero lo hice y punto. El final no me convence pero no se me ocurría algo mejor, además la universidad no me dejaba mucho chance para pensar por eso aproveche estas hermosas vacaciones indefinidas forzadas que tengo para terminarlo espero que sea de su agradado y se aceptan de todo Criticas, Tomatazos, Mensajes De Odio [no aconsejables porque les puede provocar una muerte lenta dolorosa y muy pero que muy sospechosa], Adulaciones y todo los que se les ocurra. Hasta la próxima se despide la que escribió esto.


End file.
